Annona
Annona was a strange creature living in the Bara Magna mountains. History Early Life It was said that Annona existed even before the Great Beings and when she sensed their comming, she tried to fill their minds with "madness." But, the Great Beings managed to sap away her dreams and used them as inspiration for their own creations. Trying to hide in fear of the Great Beings, Annona was forced to live under Bara Magna's surface. Then Annona, who was starving for dreams, ate the dreams of the Iron Tribe Agori, which killed them. This was soon known as the Dreaming Plague. Spherus Magna Years later, two remaining Iron Tribe members, Sahmad and Telluris, along with an Agori-turned snake named Metus, who was infected by the Dreaming Plague, were searching for the cause of the Dreaming Plague when they unknowingly approached the lair of Annona. She dragged them underground and created an illusion of a city called New Atero to fool Sahmad. It failed when he was killed by a female Iron Agori, thus destroying the illusion. When Sahmad re-awoke in the healer's chamber, where the illusion had started, the being spoke to him through deceased Iron Agori which eventually changed into the Sisters of the Skrall. Annona then revealed her history to Sahmad, including that it gave the Sisters of the Skrall psionic powers. The being finally revealed her true appearance to Sahmad, and tried to seize him with her tentacles, but missed. Telluris and Metus, who had somehow reverted into an Agori, stormed in to meet Sahmad. Sahmad, though confused whether or not Metus and Telluris were really there, escaped with them after accepting they was there, but Annona caught up with them on the surface, apparently waiting for them. Sensing her next meal, Annona teleported to that location, with Telluris, Metus, and Sahmad getting within range before she left. Her destination was a fortress located on the cliffs. Annona floated up there with ease and, to fight off the Skakdi guarding the doors, sent them into illusions. A golden being then came out of the fortress, asking for the reason Annona was there. Annona said she was there for her meal, to which the golden being responded by creating rock spikes that struck her. During the fight, Annona, who was supposedly dying, couldn't keep her illusions up, and the Skakdi she had trapped were free. However, even though she was trapped she was still absorbing the dreams of the Skakdi, and she was able to free herself. The golden being then used his powers to bring the dreams of the Skakdi to life. A few Skakdi and Telluris tried attacking her, but their attempts had failed; all of them were killed by Annona. However, Sahmad had been able to strike her by stabbing her with one of the rock spikes created by the golden being earlier. Sahmad then helped the golden being by dreaming of a universe without dreams, to starve Annona, and the golden being made it so. Annona then tried to strike a deal with the golden being, by giving her a world to live and feast upon, and she would surrender. The gold being agreed, but only on the terms that Sahmad created the world. Sahmad then dreamed of a lush world, filled with beings like Annona, hoping they would kill each other in about a year, and she disappeared to the new, unknown location. Personality and Traits Annona appeared as a large red sun-like body with tentacles covered in spines and had a similar appearance to Tren Krom. Powers and Equipment Annona had tentacles that can grab things. She could also sap the dreams out of beings, the lack of which would eventually kill them. She could also give beings powers, as this was demonstrated when she gave the Sisters of the Skrall their Psionic powers. Annona could also create illusions, teleport, and was capable of speech. Appearances *''Sahmad's Tale'' - First Appearance